The Beast Within
by Awesome Moose
Summary: Edd has been hiding the fact that he's not fully human for years. Yet, one day the beast inside him brakes free and he kills another person. When a monster hunter comes in to investigate the case, an unlikely person decides to protect him. A Kevedd story. Werewolf AU
1. Not Again

Edd has a secret that he keeps hidden. For years he has done a great job at doing so, No accidents had happen since..that night...

Yet secrets demand to be exposed. This secret allowed him to keep it hidden all for so long. It allowed him to nearly forget about it completely. Nearly any way. Then, it let itself come out.

It was just after school. He usually stayed behind to help clean up the classrooms or help the teachers think of what to talk about tomorrow. When he finally headed to his locker and started to put the combination in, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. His mouth was quickly covered by a very sweaty hand and before he knew it, he was being dragged to the locker room.

He felt the air from his lungs leave he was thrown on the locker room floor. He looked up and was too surprised to see who it was. It was Peter Johnson. The runner back of the football team. His blond hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, like it usually was.

Peter bullied Edd almost everyday. When i say bully, i mean beat him up or sometimes 'Play' with him. Edd would always pray that he would just beat him up every time he managed to get a hold of him. He had nightmares of the things Peter had done to him when he decided to 'play' with the small teen.

"Hello Dork." Peter said with a smirk on his face. "Though i was going to just let you free today? No way!"

Edd didn't like the way Peter was looking at him. He felt himself shake but, he managed to reply calmly to the jock. Which really surprised him.

"Salutations Peter." He said while standing up.

"You know...I liked it when you were scared shitless. Now, you seemed to have gotten use to it."

"W-Well, you have done this...since freshman year. It seems-" Before Edd could finish his sentence, he felt a fist land on his jaw.

He fell to the ground with a loud groan. Peter quickly walked up to the fallen boy and chucked softly.

"But, i have noticed how much you hate it when i touch you."

Edd eyes went wide. His fear was coming true. Peter was going to have his way with him. He hadn't done such a thing for two weeks and Edd was starting to think the jock finally got tried of it.

"No...No please!" Edd squeaked out. "P-Please don't."

"Are you telling me what to do?!" He was kicked hard in the stomach. "Get up!"

Edd followed the command. His stomach and jaw was still hurting him but, he paid more attention to the jock that was undressing him with his eyes.

He closed his eyes tightly when he felt a hand pull up his shirt. He always closed them when peter did these kind of stuff to him. Once his shirt was off, a hungry mouth attacked his neck. He felt hot tears run down his face. He allowed them to, knowing he couldn't hold them back even if he wanted to. There was no use in fighting. Peter was three times his size and a lot stronger than him. Fighting back was pointless.

Just as hands made their way to his waist, he felt it. the feeling he hadn't felt since that horrible night when he was only fourteen years old. He recognized it right away. He was no longer scared of Peter. He was scared of what was coming. He tried to push Peter away so, he could get to his book bag that contained the medicine that he took to help him. but, peter harden his grip on the fearful teen.

"Pl-Please! Pet-Peter! You really n-need to stop! Right now!" He warned.

Yet his words fell to deft ears. Peter continued to attack his neck as his hands roamed his bare chest.

His blood started boiling. He knew he was losing himself as every second ticked. He knew what was going to happen. He was scared of not only himself but, for Peter's life. That was about to be cut short.

The lights in the locker room started to flicker as Edd's eyes turned dark red. He completely lost all control and common sense.

"What the fuck?" Peter asked while looking up at the lights. He hadn't noticed edd's eye.

"Don't worry about the lights. Just continue doing what you're doing."

Edd slammed his lips against the jock's and exploring his mouth.

Without the jock's knowledge, Edd's finger nails started to turn into claws and hair started to grow on his arms and legs. It wasn't until Peter felt four sharp teeth began to grow in Edd's mouth, that he realized something was wrong.

He pushed himself off of Edd and was shocked to see Edd slowly grow body hair and his ears turn pointy. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on but, he knew he had to get out of there. so, he ran as fast as he could out of the locker room.

"Big mistake." Edd growled as he fully transformed into the beast he tried for years to hide.

He was four times the size of a regular wolf. He was faster and much much stronger than he was before.

Tt was easy to catch up with Peter. He was after all, a werewolf. It was easy for him to catch his prey.

Everybody in the building was gone. No one witnessed the jock's death. The camera's filmed the bloody scene but, it didn't film was the beast was. Lucky for Edd, there was no cameras in the locker room.

The werewolf got away with another murder.

 **So there is my first chapter. I promise this is a Kevedd fanfic. Kevin will come into the story in the next chapter. Along with Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, and the one and only, Nathan Goldberg.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Luv ya's!**


	2. The Witness

**Kevin's pov**

It was a couple minutes after the last bell rang. Kevin had to stay behind because, his math teacher wanted to talk to him about his grades. It was no news to him that he was failing. He already figured he would be since it's been awhile when he last turned in his homework.

When the teacher finally allowed Kevin to go, he stopped at the locker rooms to grab his Letterman jacket. Just when he was about to leave, he heard the door open loudly and then a sound of something falling on the floor. He was about to say something but, someone spoke before he did.

"Hello Dork. Though i was going to just let you free today? No way!"

Kevin recognized that voice. It was Peter Johnson, one of Kevin's teammates on the football team.

"Salutations Peter." Another familiar voice replied.

Kevin's eyes widen. There was only one person that he knew that greeted people like that. One person that was stupidly nice to everyone, including his bullies. That one person was the dork that lived across the street from him.

Kevin was not sure what to do. Should he just let himself out? "No." He thought to himself. "Something doesn't feel right..."

Kevin decided quickly to stay quiet and listen in. If the beating were getting too harsh, he would stop the whole thing.

"You know...I liked it when you were scared shitless. Now, you seemed to have gotten use to it." Peter's voice ranged through out the locker room.

"W-Well, you have done this...since freshman year. It seems-" Edd didn't get the chance to finish the sentence because, there was a sound of a fist connecting to something hard. Kevin leaned out just a bit and saw Double D on the ground holding his jaw.

Kevin felt very angry for reasons unknown to him. It wasn't like he never laid his hands on the dork. Though he stopped it after the eighth grade. He realized it was Eddy who always put Edd up to stuff. So every time the dork was involved with something that involved him, he never beat him up. Only Eddy who rightfully deserved it. Ed was also harmless. There were few times when Kevin dared to pound the tallest of the Ed's. Ed was stronger than Kevin but, he was the softest person next to Jimmy.

"But, i have noticed how much you hate it when i touch you."

Kevin's insides started to turn and twist together. He really hoped that Peter didn't say what he think he just said.

"No...No please!" Edd squeaked out. "P-Please don't." Kevin heard Edd plea.

"Are you telling me what to do?!" There was a kick to Edd's stomach. "Get up!"

Kevin wanted to move to stop what he feared was going to happen but, his feet wasn't listening to him. He wanted to say something to get Peter's attention but, his mouth stayed closed. He wanted to do SOMETHING but, he just stood still and didn't say a word.

Kevin listened to the very soft whimpers from Double D. Two minutes ticked by until Double D's spoke up. "Pl-Please! Pet-Peter! You really n-need to stop! Right now!"

The lights in the locker room started to flicker. Kevin looked up at the lights wondering why they were flickering. He say the janitor put in new lights that morning. There was no reason for them to be flickering like they were.

"What the fuck?" Peter asked harshly.

"Don't worry about the lights. Just continue doing what you're doing."

Kevin froze. "Did Double Dork just say what i think he just said?" Kevin thought to himself.

Finally, Kevin feet listened to him but, as he stepped away from the lockers, he saw Peter blot out the door. He looked at Edd who was looking at the door. Kevin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Edd had hair growing all over his body!

"Big mistake." Edd growled. Then what happened next couldn't be explained. The once small nerd changed into a very big wolf. He ran quick as a flash out the door and Kevin felt froze to the ground again.

Then he heard it. The sound of a scream. But not just any scream; a scream that he would only hear in horror movies. It was unmistakable to Kevin who the scream belonged to. Sure enough, when Kevin slowly made his way in the hallway, he saw Peter laying in a pool of his own blood and he had chunks of his body missing. He looked for Edd who was now...an animal? When he didn't see him and though it was completely safe, he ran over to Peter who was very surprisingly not dead yet.

Senses came to Kevin as he grabbed for his cell phone. He quickly dialed 911 and told them that there was an attack. Leaving out the detail of who actually did it. When the operator asked who done the attack, he just answered, "It was some wild animal. Just please hurry! Please!"

It was a wild animal but, it was also Edd. The small nerd that is scared of just about everything, attacked a person.

Kevin looked down at Peter. No. Edd didn't attack him...he killed him.


	3. The note

**Edd's pov**

Three hours passed till Edd woke up in the woods. He didn't remember right away what happened but, when he did, he started to panic. He remember every detail of what he did to the jock. He remembered the look of horror on Peter's face when he attacked him. He even remembered the way Peter tasted.

He wasn't paying the fact that he was fully naked in mind, until he finally calmed down. (If that was even possible)

He somehow made his way home without being seen. Once inside his house, he locked the door and made his way into the bathroom. He really needed to take a shower to get the dirt and...the blood off of him. He hoped in the warm shower and started to wash his body off. He tried his best not to think about whose blood was all over him. He tried...but failed. As he was helplessly thinking of what he did to Peter, there was a knock on his front door.

Edd froze. Not wanting to act suspicious he hopped out the shower and wrapped his towel around him to answer the door. Once he opened the door, there was no one there. He looked down at the steps and saw his clothes and his backpack at the door. He quickly grabbed the items and shut the door behind him. That's when he noticed the not that was on his black beanie.

After hesitating for a while, a decided to read the note.

"Edd, Here are your clothes that ripped off of you and your book bag that you left at school. I saw what happen but, don't worry. I won't tell. That shithead deserved it after what he has done to you."

Edd was shocked at the words. Someone had seen him kill Peter and they were just okay with it?! He reread the note over and over again, seeing if he didn't misread it. Nope. He didn't. The person who saw him was not going to tell and even worse, they even said Peter deserved to be dead. No. Peter did not deserve to die the way he did. Peter wasn't a very nice person but, no one deserves to be killed.

 **Kevin's Pov**

After he got off the phone with 911, that's when it hit him. Peter was touching Edd against his will. And Edd said he has been doing this since Freshman year! The asshole that was now dead deserved to die the way he did!

Kevin went back to the locker room and grabbed Edd's stuff. He noticed that his clothes tore from him when he transformed. It felt weird holding the dork's black and white beanie in his hand. Edd never went anywhere without it yet, here he was, holding the beanie in his hand.

Before Kevin exited the building he had to do one more thing. He broke in the security room and erased the tape of how Peter died. Though, no one would have known it was Edd, he felt like he should still delete the evidence. He didn't understand why he felt like he had to protect Edd but, he just went along with it. It was easier that way instead of trying to figure it out and just ending up being confused more than he already was.

Kevin walked into the cul-de-sac and noticed that Edd wasn't there yet so, he just made his way to his house.

His parents were still at work and won't be home till later. He stayed in his bedroom window and looked out his window. He was waiting for Edd to get home so, he could return the torn clothes and book bag back to the dork.

Three hours later, he finally saw the dork sneak in his house. The dork was butt naked, which was why he had to sneak.

Kevin went into action. He found a piece of paper and wrote down a note for the dork, telling him here was his clothes and how he wouldn't tell anybody what he saw.

He placed to clothes and book bag down at the door and knocked at the door loudly, then made a run back to his house. Before going in, he his behind a bush on his front yard and saw Edd picking up the torn clothes and bag then shutting the door quickly behind him.

After Edd was in his house, Kevin went in his.

"No sleep for me tonight." Kevin said to no one. And he was right. That night, he kept thinking about the events that took place in the locker room. What he heard, what he saw, and how Edd just...changed into a werewolf right before his eyes. At least, that what Kevin think Edd was. He was sure that's what they call people who turns into a very giant wolf.

Then that started another round of wonder for the redhead.

"But, werewolves only can transform during full moons. Edd did it during the day time." He thought to himself. Nothing was making sense to Kevin.


	4. At Lunch

**Disclaimer: Nathan Goldberg belong to C2ndy2c1d**

 **Kevin's pov**

A week had passed since that day. Like expected, it was the only thing the town could talk about. It being a small town, everyone knew Peter one way or another. The police closed the case saying it was an animal attack and there wasn't anything they could really do.

For the past week, Kevin has been trying to forget about what happened. But how could he? He witnessed the small dork that just lived across the street from him turn into a beast and killed somebody. Yet, he wasn't at all disturbed by that.

Lunch time came around and Kevin sat at his usual table with his friends Nazz, Nat, Rolf, and Jason. It hadn't gone unnoticed to his friends how he barely reacted when he heard the news. They been keeping quiet until that day.

"So Kevin," Nat began to say, getting the attention of the redhead. "Did you not like Peter or something?"

Kevin looked at his teal headed friend questioningly. "I liked the dude okay. Why you ask?"

When Nat hesitant, Nazz spoke up. "Well, it's just that you didn't seem hurt that he died. He was on your team after all."

Kevin thought for a moment thinking of what he should say. "I am hurt that he's gone. He was an awesome player. I just don't like to show my emotions for everyone to see."

That seemed to good enough for everyone at the table and the conversion was dropped. Rolf was going on about something that had to do with his farm animals and mentioned something about his old country.

Kevin tried to focus on what Rolf and the others were saying but, he couldn't help but to look at Edd.

He saw how scared he was. He didn't blame him for being shaken up about the whole thing. He guessed he would be too. Yet, Kevin felt that Edd shouldn't have taken it too hard. It wasn't like he could have controlled himself. The Edd he knew wouldn't even hurt a fly. Probably because, he would gon on about how filthy flies were and how many harmful germs they carry. He couldn't help but to laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny, kev?" Nazz asked.

Before Kevin could answer, Nat butted in. "I think the real question is, why are you looking at Double Cutie over there?"

"Wh-What?! I was not looking at that Dork!" Kevin insisted.

"Sure..." Nat said with a sly grin."

"Aww. Does Kevin have a crush on the dork?" Jason teased.

"Shut up! I do not have a crush on Double Dork!"

"Then why does the Kevin boy's cheeks glow red like one of Rolf's tomatoes?" Rolf asked.

Kevin quickly threw his hands over his cheeks. He didn't even knew he was blushing. Why would he be blushing at the Dork?

The whole table started to laugh at Kevin's action. Some of the other students were looking over at them until Kevin told them to 'Fuck off.'

 **Well, this is it for this chapter. I'm sorry if the story sucks. I am trying my best at this though.**

 **Any way. Luvs ya! *Kisses***


	5. Aunt Mary And Help With The Bike

**Before i begin this story allow me to apologize for not updating until now. I'm not going to lie to you awesome readers, i started to give up on the story because, i thought i was doing a crap job at it. Then i read some of the reviews and i was like, 'What? They actually thought it was good?' So, here it is! Sorry again!**

 **Edd's pov**

Edd couldn't sleep right after that dreadful night. And anytime he did, he couldn't help but to remember how terrified Peter was right before he ended his life with a nasty bite to the throat. His two best friends, Ed and Eddy took notice to this. Ever since they could remember, Edd always had a full eight hour sleep and never looked dead tried.

"What's with you, sockhead?" Eddy asked worriedly one day after school. Eddy hardly showed any worry but, seeing his friend in that kind of state worried him.

"Hm? Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me. Just...Just..." Edd started to say. What could he say to his childhood best friend, that would make him actually believe him? Eddy was a scammer. He knew when he was lied to, which wasn't a good thing for Double D right now. He cleared his throat and quickly found something to say. It was going to bring up memories he really didn't feel like reliving.

"Well, you know what happened to that football player a week ago?" He asked.

Eddy quickly said, "Yeah. That animal attack or some shit like that, right?"

"Yes well, remember when my parents both died when i was fourteen the same way?"

Eddy was quiet for a long time. He was even more worried now. Double D always avoided talking about his parents. "Yeah...I...I remember that."

"It's just that the death of the football player...how he died...reminded me of them."

Silence ranged through the two until Edd's Aunt Mary came home from work. Aunt Mary was the sister of Edd's father. She had dark raven hair and was just as smart as he was. She moved in after their death to take care of Edd. Unlike his parents, she never was gone for weeks on end. Something Edd really liked.

"Hello Eddward!" She said cheerfully. "And hello Eddy! Nice to see you over."

Mary then walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Well, i think i better go. You know how my mom gets." Eddy awkwardly said.

"Okay. See you at school tomorrow then." And with that, Eddy was gone.

With a sigh, Edd dragged himself into the kitchen, where Mary was just getting some frozen meat out of the fridge. He sat down at the table and watched his Aunt work around the kitchen. Mary never allowed Edd to cook, clean, or do anything that he use to do. She always pushed him to be an actual teenager. Easier said than done.

First of all, his parents always made him clean and cook for himself ever since he was seven years old. Then there was, of course, his little secret of being a werewolf.

"Eddward dear, why did Eddy leave?" Mary asked when she noticed her nephew sitting at the table.

"His mom always wants him home before seven o'clock." He simply replied.

"Well what about that Ed fellow? The one who likes toast and gravy so much."

"He's grounded for making a D on his math test."

Mary pursed her lips trying to think of a way to make her nephew go have some fun with someone. Then it hit her. "Oh Eddward." He said sweetly.

"Yes Aunt Mary?"

"I saw that redhead outside working on his bike, when i came home. We both know that you are great at fixing things. How about you go and lend him a hand?"

Edd froze. "K-Kevin? You want me to help my childhood bully?"

Mary turned and faced Edd.

"Last i heard, you two are now friends in a way. Now i don't know about you but, friends are suppose to help other friends."

"But-"

"I am not taking a 'no for an answer young man. You go out there and help that poor helpless child."

"He's not helpless or a child."

"What was that?

"Nothing Miss! I'm just going outside to help."

"Good boy."

Edd rolled his eyes and made his way out the front door. The thought of what happened just last week was no where in his mind, instead the thought of how he was going to approach Kevin, filled it up. He couldn't just simply walk over there and just start helping. No, He first had to ask him if he needed help. But wait! What if he doesn't want help? What if he bullies him like he did when they were kids? Edd was so deep in though in this that he didn't notice he was already at the end of Kevin's drive, until he heard the sound of grunts and a mumble of 'fuck this shit' coming from the redhead.

Edd calmed himself down and cleared his throat loudly, to get Kevin's attention. When Kevin looked up, he looked really surprised. Why wouldn't he be? They hardly talked and both tended to stay clear from the other. Yet, there was something else that Edd couldn't put his finger on.

"Oh! H-hey what's up Double Dork?" Kevin asked while still looking at the dork in front of him.

"G-greeting K-kevin. I came over here to see if you needed any help with f-fixing up your bike." Edd said nervously.

Kevin then confused and even more surprised. "Help me with my bike? You even know how to?"

"Yes, i do in fact. I'm not only smart in academics."

"Well okay, then. I don't see the harm in it. Though i am a little surprised that you just randomly asked to help."

Edd was taken aback from this. He actually said yes. That was something he wasn't quiet expecting.

"Well, my Aunt just wanted me to get out the house and mentioned that you looked like you needed a hand."

Kevin just nodded his head. "Well okay then. Are you sure you know what to do?"

Edd saw the small smirk on Kevin's face and planted himself next to him. "Why don't i show you?"


End file.
